The present invention relates generally to the field of bras and related garments and in particular to a new and useful pad product having a combination of rigid and stretch foam and varying thickness for use in bras, camisoles, slips or any other breast covering garment where padding is desired.
Pads typically contain at least one layer of cushioning material such as foam or fiberfill. Some pads also have more than one layer of cushioning material, such as those described in Published U.S. Patent Application 2003/0181129 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,464, U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,610, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,981.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,877 combines a foam pad with a support rib along the lower edge portion of the pad. The rib is described as a thin strip of polyurethane foam or other foam-like material.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,241 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,352 to Ullian describe bra pads having varying thicknesses.
Still, there is a need for a pad that can provide hidden support without the need for visible ribs or other uncomfortable support devices. Furthermore there is a need for balancing comfort and support at pre-determined locations while maintaining a universal fit. Finally, there is a need for a method for making such a pad.